


Significant Changes

by elaastic_girl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaastic_girl/pseuds/elaastic_girl
Summary: Hey. That's my first story about this fandom and my first story in english so forgive me my mistakes. maybe it will be collection of oneshots. don't know yet.well...hope u like it.





	Significant Changes

It was 2.11 am. when Franky pulled the key out of her pocket and opened the front door. She took off her shoes and coat quietly. When she walked out from her bedsit she didn’t think that she will have to walk almost 20 minutes to the closest bus stop to get on the right bus. She was fucking freezing now and her hands and nose felt like ice. She tried to act like a mouse to not awake sleeping woman in the bedroom. 

She really have crappy day today. She didn’t see Gidget in three days coz she was on some conference for psychologists in Sydney from Wednesday morning and came back few hours ago. And Franky just fucking missed her. She was busy with work and study and it distract her from the absence from Bridget. But at nights she just wanna touch her, hold her and kiss her beautiful body. She never missed anyone. Accept her father of course when Franky was a little kid. But when brunette was grown she never let anyone so close to her heart that she could miss them or have fucking desire to just touch that person. And that’s what she felt right now. She was fucked and she know it. But didn’t actually care. Because she was in love and she knows that Bridget felt the same way. Well… they didn’t say that to each other yet. Franky thought that maybe Bridget was waiting for younger woman to just collect her feelings or maybe she thought that it wasn’t so important after all. To say this words out loud. Franky doesn’t know. But for the first time in her entire life Franky felt lightly and happy and it was amazing. 

Brunette didn’t turn the lights on coz she didn’t want to awake sleeping woman. The room was dark but she could see the outline of the woman's face which enabled by the brightly shining moon. She stood leaning against the door frame for a moment with hands crossed on the chest and watched her in silence. She looked peaceful and was so beautiful - Franky thought and smiled unable to look away from her.

God she loved that woman. She really fucking love her. And she realized this the second day after Bridget flew to Sydney. They talk to each other on the phone late at nights. And when on Thursday evening she put her phone down on the bedside table, unable to stop smiling, it hit her. Like a lightning. In the least expected moment and with great strength… She was in love. ‘Fuck’ Franky thought.

At first the felt terrified. She trust Bridget to death. She knew that. But Franky also knew if something goes wrong, if they broke up she won’t make it. She would not know what to do with herself. Without psychologist brunette felt like she was no one, like she was nothing. Bridget was a huge emotional support for Franky. She supported her at every step. And it felt amazing that someone really care about brunette. 

Franky pulled off her black pants and a green hoodie and throw it on the floor as she stand only in the black panties which Bridget loved so much. She didn’t even bother to put a bra on when she made decision to come here. It was Friday night and tomorrow Franky had a day off so she wear anything whatever was close at hand. She was supposed to meet Bridget tomorrow afternoon because the psychologist had to go to Wentworth for a few hours. But Franky wasn’t going to wait any longer.   
She put up cover and slip in next to warm body of her lover. Bridget was lying on her left side, back to brunette so Franky easily spooned older woman embracing her with long arms. Bridget moved slightly and made a quiet noise of pleasure. She probably didn’t even realized that brunette was here. Franky smiled under her nose and put her face closer to her shoulder. She pulled up Bridget’s T-shirt touching her flat stomach and started to stroke her smooth skin up and down, inhaling her addictive scent.

“Heya beautiful” Franky said in her bedroom voice feeling right away really exhausted but very happy. 

“Franky?” blonde said sleepy but Franky could tell that she was surprised. Psychologist tried to turn around but brunette didn’t allow her. She took Bridget’s hand and joined their fingers together. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep” she admitted and rub her nose to Bridget’s shoulder. And that was true. She couldn’t snack out in her bedsit bed knowing that psychologist is sleeping in her own, all alone. So she came. The older woman laugh quietly as she put their joined hands to her lips and kissed Franky’s hand. “Love your smell” Franky was whispering to blonde’s ear inhaling her scent. “God I fucking missed ya.”

“Mmm missed you too baby. What time is it?”

“After 2 am. Sorry I woke you. Just needed to see ya” she gently kissed Bridget’s shoulder as closed her tired eyes. 

“Can I turn around?” Bridget asked as she unsuccessful tried again to face younger woman.

“No. You should go back to sleep. You get up in few hours.”

“Fuck it, Franky. I wanna see you too.” After few seconds she felt Franky letting her hand go so she turn around quickly. Bridget put her palms on Franky’s cheeks and whispered ‘hey baby.’ Then she kissed her soft lips which she missed so much. 

“Hi.” Franky wrapped her waist and stroked blonde’s back with her thumb.

“How are you? You okay?” Bridget asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

“Yea now I am” Franky answered with reassuring smirk. “You?”

“I thought all days and nights about you” she admitted honestly with a gentle smile.

“Good”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Franky said it in Bridget’s lips and kissed her hard with so much love, passion and longing. They kissed awhile but Bridget pull apart coz Franky never kissed her like that. Young woman was excellent kisser and always did it with lust but tonight Bridget could feel all Franky’s emotions in that kiss. And it was…Fuck. It was beautiful. 

They were just starring at each other for a bit moment and then blonde asked. ”You sure you okay?”

“You know,” she hesitated for a bit but then start talking. “I never cared about someone like I care about you Gidge. I never missed someone like I missed you in those 3 days. And fuck…it was just 3 days” she said and held her hands up with mock frustration. “And it’s fuckin crazy and terrifying that I feel that way. But I love you Gidge.” Franky was smiling when she said those words and despite the darkness in the bedroom, Bridget could see the tears streaming into her eyes. But it certainly wasn’t tears causing by sadness or anger. “I’m so in love with you and it terrifies me. When you were gone I was so fucking scared coz I overthinking it but like now…” brunette pointed at them… just lying in the bed and being so close to each other. “I’m not scared anymore Gidge. I feel like I’m in a place where I should be. With you everything it’s easier. And I wanna say thank you” Franky said in the same breaking voice as when she came to thank Bridget a few weeks after her parole when she felt terrified of being out. When she needed think in front of walls of the place where brunette stayed for three years. And Bridget was only smiling at younger woman politely but her eyes was speaking though her. And Franky could read it easily. She always could read her like an open book. ‘Thank you that I feel like I feel in front of you. I love it, ya know. I love your beautiful blue eyes Gidge. Love your smile and how you make me laugh. Love how you smell and how our bodies react to each other. I love us sitting in your couch eating food I cooked and watching TV. I love our late talks with wine in hand. And fuck I love our sex which is fucking amazing. I love that we made love in every room in this house and on every furniture. By the way I’m looking forward for a replay on the kitchen counter.” Bridget giggled happily and Franky thought that she had never seen anything more beautiful than that woman with disheveled hair lying right next to her and smiling at brunette. ”I care about you so much that I don’t even understand that. I don’t want to fuck that up Gidge. I really don’t. And if I will I’ll kill myself for sure. I know I’m not perfect. I know that. But you treating me like I was. And it’s fucking amazing. But for you I wanna be better. I wanna be perfect. I know I made lots of mistakes, some worse than others. But you still here Gidge. I wanna be a better person for you. And I will try to be that one. Coz I want to be worth of loving.”

“Oh baby” Bridget finally regained her voice coz those Franky’s words make her cry. She actually was crying and didn’t even realized that if younger woman had not started wiping her wet cheeks. “You’re worth of loving okay? You truly are. And I don’t need perfect Franky. Fuck, nobody’s perfect. I just need you, to make my life perfect. And it is now. Since you're in my life it really is. You breaking in to my house at night, lying with me in this bed and saying those beautiful words at 2 am. And this is my perfect life. My perfect Franky Doyle. And I love you baby. I really do. And don’t you dare ever doubt that you’re not worth of loving or that you are not worth of anything else. You’re good person Franky. Hell you’re way better than most of people. Trust me. And the fact that you were in prison doesn’t mean that you are worse person. You’re like me. We’re the same. Understand? 

“Yes Gidge. I do, but…”

“No buts Franky. And the fact that you are here with me and every day it means you’re trying. And that’s enough for me. That’s more then enough. Actually I never felt more loved or more wanted like I’m now, you know?”

“Yeah, same here.” Franky whispered and put a passionate kiss to Bridget’s lips. Then held them connected for little longer then before. With that kiss she wanted to show the older woman her emotions and devotion.

After moment brunette pull back with smirk on her mouth and said. “ By the way, I didn’t break in here ya know? You gave me a key.”

“I didn’t give it to you. You made a key by yourself” psychologist reminded her with mirthful gaze.

“You didn’t say you had anything to mind.”

“Coz I didn’t. If you didn’t do it, I would.” Franky laughed and smiled one of her big open smiles. 

“Good. Coz I needed to care about your eating habits. They were shitty.”

“Well, my digestive system says ‘thank you’” blonde said with exaggerated grateful. 

Franky chuckled and said quietly “You’re welcome.” She tenderly tucked Bridget’s hair behind her ear and sighed. “Fuck I bet in the last 10 minutes I said ‘love’ more times than my whole life.”

“Oh I bet you do. So I have a little advice to you baby" older woman said and bit her lower lip looking interchangeably at the brunette's lips and her green eyes.

“Oh yeah? And what is that?” Franky asked with low flirty voice dabbing Bridget's nose with her own.

“No- more- talking!” she said, as breaking words with long wet kisses on Franky’s neck. And she closed the small distance between them permanently and let Franky lie down on her and take initiative coz she was the best at it. And Bridget loved it.


End file.
